


【恩咕哒】网恋+办公室恋情绝对禁止！(03-04)

by MapleSyrup222



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleSyrup222/pseuds/MapleSyrup222
Summary: 抱歉这只是我单独补档的一截，全篇文章另外po不再分开发（跪谢）
Kudos: 2





	【恩咕哒】网恋+办公室恋情绝对禁止！(03-04)

3\. 现在是迷妹+1的时间

叩叩。

“请进吧。”快到饭点有着例行的打扰，恩奇都起先还因为公司文化而诧异，现在已经逐渐习惯了。他把上午最后一封邮件看完，这才发现堆积如山的各类信封、传真、票单像辐射环一样散落在四周，只好赶紧分门别类的整理完毕，这样桌上除了一小盆多肉之外就变得干干净净。一个杂乱无章的上司恐怕也很打击员工的积极性，他做出猜想的同时做了做颈椎操，轻缓转动颈项时偶尔能听到嘎啦嘎啦的声音。 

果不其然，敲门的人是藤丸立香。

小姑娘得了应允，先是开了门探了半个身子进来，扎起来的一小束头发比她更跳脱的率先映入眼帘。见没有其他人，她捧着手机踮着脚尖往里面走，像猫一样没有半点声音却又小心翼翼，好奇但不得不克制住想要对办公室一探究竟的欲望。门在后面缓缓合上，把裙子的一角顺手带进了门缝里，所以藤丸立香才往前走了一两步，又被那股力道给踉跄着拉回去。她缩着脖子打开门，心疼的把揉皱的裙角取出并展平，然后在恩奇都善意的笑声里把手十字交叉着挡住了脸。

“中、中午吃什么…”

恩奇都，你要记得你是一个上司，他憋着笑对自己说，少女满脸通红又笨拙的样子实在可爱极了。但立香是个女孩子——这更加意味着你不可以动手动脚——就算可爱也不可以，这是职场性骚扰，性骚扰好吗？

藤丸立香在老板扭过头去的轻笑里忽然就又气又恼起来，她也不是故意要丢人的嘛！她盯着恩奇都准备等他笑完，看着看着越发觉得新组长生的好看。斑驳的阳光为他织上金色的发带，将周身晕染上一层淡到几乎透明的斑斓，层层叠叠从月白到艾青，从遥远的过去投射到很久以后的将来，朦胧中又带点真实。她像个朝圣者那样——在此刻的虔诚已经足够——莫名的感慨涌现，汇聚为一声赞叹：“您是一，也是万——”

她咳嗽两声提醒恩奇都，或许她更是在提醒自己，“您中午准备订些什么？”

男人收住笑意却没有立刻答话，眼底依然是泛滥着一片温柔祥和的粼粼波光。和吉尔伽美什一样，恩奇都对于想要的东西也会不计代价的拿到手。因为喜欢才更觉得可爱，想要抚摸和蹂躏，想要圈在怀里染上自己的味道，处在掌控之下任其支配，宣誓主权，宣誓占有。可是藤丸立香是人，是成年女性，是知觉生物，他就不得不把一切都假设在尊重对方的意愿之上，予她自由。

他抿唇，如同牧羊人对待自己的羔羊那般耐心，“谢谢，和你订一样的就好。”恩奇都用纤细的语调道出了自己的要求，他对这个女孩生出的怜爱远比自己想象的要多。

藤丸立香终于松了口气，低头在手机上操作起来。她没顾得上看路，贴着门出去时把手又勾住了卫衣的袋子，结果她人刚刚离开办公室，后脚就被弹了回来。少女十分纠结的先扭头看了看恩奇都的表情，然后整理好自己的衣服，狼狈的跑了。

丢人玩意儿，藤丸立香感到羞耻。

>>>

盒饭很快送到。

公司并不排斥聚餐行为，所以整个科室的人虽然三三两两结伴坐着，整体还连成一片。他们中多数人还蛮想和恩奇都搞好关系，可到底还是对新上司又敬又怕，拿了食物后回到自己的位置上和同事小声交谈起来。藤丸立香被排在了恩奇都下首，她点了热乎的饭团，一边吃一边看看玩的手游里有没有什么更新。

“《VanLoom》？你也玩吗？”

世界上就是有着这样那样的不公造物，上帝的偏爱赋予他们尽善尽美的要素，仿佛生下来就是为了宣扬爱与希望那样。

恩奇都修长白皙的手指轻快点过每一个音符，没有遗漏，就连时机也刚刚好——他不是根据旋律寻找判定，而是判定合着拍子对上按键动作。他打着音游的魔王曲还能气定神闲，像是水中鱼面对狂风暴雨一样宁静。往藤丸立香的方向靠了靠好让她看清铺面，恩奇都慢慢传授经验：“下落时式的音游都有通性…”

少女的眼神从精彩操作挪到了恩奇都柔软的手指上，她在翻飞的动作中看到了残影，还有反光的屏幕上自己流露出呆滞的脸。她忘了赞叹，也暂时失去了听觉，世界是一片纯白色，只有一缕若有若无的香味指引她在精神的世界里前行。作为一个对各类香水十分敏感的人，藤丸立香说不上来恩奇都身上到底有什么味道，只是不讨厌，甚至有点喜欢。

“大佬，能加我的id吗？”一曲完毕，藤丸立香望着折磨自己多年的曲子已经显示“Full Combo”,激动的发出邀请。这可是大佬！活生生的、软乎乎的大佬！

“当然，”无奈里带点纵容，恩奇都报上自己的id。简单操作几下，两边同时通过申请。

“大…大佬！！！噫呜呜啊啊啊！！！常年各种排行第一的Enuma Elish！！！看到本尊了好激动…啊不对让我冷静一下对不起！！！”

叹着气目送语无伦次的少女远去，恩奇都把手机收在口袋之前看了一眼藤丸立香的id，立刻又哑然失笑。

【身为胶佬还真是抱歉啊】。

噗，怎么叫这个名字。

4.我们不支持PY交易但以身相许还行

下班之后的自由支配时间，宅女立香选择打网游。什么，交友？不存在的，游戏不好玩吗？

她登陆游戏，画面上是那个瘦成一只弱鸡的巫师坐在自己的工坊里，用黑科技从长得像炼丹炉的合成室中掏出宠物蛋。习惯性跳过动画，藤丸立香根本不期待能孵出个什么玩意儿，爆率从不肯眷顾她这种非洲酋长。

【私聊】【真实肥宅】对【天之锁】说：我！！！孵出芬巴巴了！！！！啊啊啊啊啊  
【私聊】【真实肥宅】对【天之锁】说：你要么？我送你啊！！！！

【芬巴巴幼崽】是实打实的传奇宠物，就连土豪大佬【人类最古之王】也没有。孵化会让角色浪费洗练点在一系列毫无战斗力的支线属性上，再加坑爹的出货率和孵化周期，多数玩家早就放弃了，对他们来说代替物一抓一把，把宝贵的资源浪费在虚无缥缈的东西上实在不明智。

藤丸立香能孵出来确实是个巧合，更主要的原因是她把这个号玩废了——生命力、耐力、格挡、冲锋、破甲…

孩子醒醒你是一个法爷啊！

…但好像法爷就是要近战的哦…

【私聊】【真实肥宅】对【天之锁】说：小姐姐你慢慢考虑，我用不上也不着急的  
【私聊】【真实肥宅】对【天之锁】说：顺便，我今天才发现我新老板居然也玩《VanLoom》  
【私聊】【真实肥宅】对【天之锁】说：我要和你吹爆我新老板！！！！超强！！！！大佬强无敌！！！  
【私聊】【真实肥宅】对【天之锁】说：我没好意思告诉他我在他每个手游视频投稿下用不同马甲回复  
【私聊】【真实肥宅】对【天之锁】说：太羞耻了不说了  
【私聊】【真实肥宅】对【天之锁】说：我要替他苞米的  
【私聊】【真实肥宅】对【天之锁】说：我是说，保密…我饿了…

恩奇都半天没上游戏，一上游戏就被大片消息和感叹号轰炸。他耐着性子翻到第一条，再慢慢回复。

【私聊】【天之锁】对【真实肥宅】说：芬巴巴我需要的，下周打工会战了  
【私聊】【天之锁】对【真实肥宅】说：我不白拿你的东西  
【私聊】【天之锁】对【真实肥宅】说：你上次不是说缺升装备的材料么？我这边有点存货先给你，不够再去刷  
【私聊】【天之锁】对【真实肥宅】说：我也玩那个游戏，你id多少我加你

看看！我们的天锁小姐姐多么客气多么可爱！藤丸立香开心的要死，她觉得拿一只自己用不上就和废品一样的宠物换来小姐姐和稀有材料实在划算，再也压抑不住自己的逗比的本性，欢快的表白——

【世界】【真实肥宅】使用大喇叭：天锁小姐姐我喜欢你啊！！！！

靠，发错频道了。

世界当时就炸了，比全服协力打boss还热闹。

【世界】【石兵八阵】使用大喇叭：又疯一个  
【世界】【会恋爱咨询的大哥哥】使用大喇叭：坐标（233,233），欢迎大家前来吃瓜  
【世界】【转发这个英格兰胜利我就会遵从召唤】使用大喇叭：前排吃瓜  
【世界】【蒙娜丽莎】使用大喇叭：别丢人了，快和我回公会躲躲  
【世界】【Gae Bolg】使用大喇叭：谁能把上次那个《表白不成被杀到删号》的帖子翻出来？谢谢！  
【世界】【开演之刻已至】使用大喇叭：唔！爱！竟然能浓烈的燃烧至此！请让吾辈把此刻的灵感写下来…  
【世界】【闪亮的金星女神】使用大喇叭：这不是笑死人吗？居然还有人和那个粗暴自大狂抢人？没眼光也该有个限度了哈哈哈还是说现在玩游戏的都是智障吗？绿了绿了绿了哈哈哈哈  
【世界】【转身火生三昧】使用大喇叭：肥宅大人明明是我的夫君！！！烧死烧死烧死烧死你们  
【世界】【人类最古之王】使用大喇叭：↙闪亮的金星女神↘为什么有些人的舌头就讲不出什么人话？白痴，非要把你踢出公会？x1

后面一直刷到999这里不再赘述。

怎么说呢，这晚上的瓜可以让全服津津乐道一整年的。【真实肥宅】是个无名之辈，可【天之锁】和【人类最古之王】都是响当当的人物，是战力榜的巨佬，和捆绑销售一样形影不离，据称是对情侣。曾经有个不知死活的家伙惹了闪闪亮亮的土豪，结果几分钟以内就被喇叭刷的不得不道歉删号了；天锁看上去是温温和和的好人，其实是全服第一暴力奶妈，能把那些莫名其妙的追求者杀的不敢上线——

所以，合起来就是“一个蠢货妄图给英雄王带绿帽所以我们都先来上柱香吐口痰”的故事。

吉尔伽美什的脸比砸了万把块钱没出货还要难看，他伏在桌案前聚精会神，鼠标点的啪啪响，刷完伊修塔尔又准备开刷肥宅那个智障。把编辑好的话复制黏贴进对话框，他还没发送呢，世界上的杂修又炸开了——

【世界】【真实肥宅】使用大喇叭：小姐姐我不是那个意思啊！！！你别怕我不是坏人我真的超喜欢你的！！！  
【世界】【石兵八阵】使用大喇叭：别洗了，可以实锤了  
【世界】【可信赖的巫女狐】使用大喇叭：闻到了一股渣男套路的气息  
【世界】【真实肥宅】使用大喇叭：只是普通朋友之间的物品交易啊喂！！你们别想太多！！！  
【世界】【三千世界】使用大喇叭：懂，权色交易  
【世界】【正义的伙伴】使用大喇叭：现在的人都怎么了  
【世界】【Gae Blog】使用大喇叭：毕竟是天锁美人，很正常的，总比老子的老hjfkughsifluejbsdugfsk  
【世界】【男人看小黄本有什么错】使用大喇叭：在下！在下也喜欢天锁氏！！！哦哦哦哦哦哦！！！！  
【世界】【射落太阳的女人】使用大喇叭：无视楼上那个智障好了，顺便楼上上哈哈哈哈有师傅是真的可以为所欲为的（才怪）

世界频道疯狂了，喇叭更新的速度比阅读速度更快。最初几条罪证只在界面上停留了一会儿，很快就被顶上去，踪迹难寻。玩家们吃瓜看戏疯狂讨论着，也有不少好事者专门准备了喇叭，点名两位当事人外加一名“心大的老实人”。

吃着夜宵的吉尔伽美什火冒三丈，键盘敲的噼里啪啦响，想要把这些流言蜚语怼回去。他回头看一眼旁边的恩奇都，那家伙居然没有半点情绪波动，优哉游哉的和自己的亲友聊天。

【世界】【人类最古之王】使用大喇叭：滚，都给本王滚！再废话把你们轮到白装  
【世界】【人类最古之王】使用大喇叭：把嘴吧缝严实点，好好想想前车之鉴，本王也没工夫和一帮杂修较劲  
【世界】【会恋爱咨询的大哥哥】使用大喇叭：哦哦好可怕，回我的阿瓦隆了  
【世界】【明日的爱抖露】使用大喇叭：有没有小猪仔和小鹿要来演唱会？  
……

本来事情就快消停了，一直潜水的某当事人又掀起风雨——

【世界】【天之锁】使用大喇叭：好啊  
【世界】【天之锁】使用大喇叭：那就结婚吧  
【世界】【龙之魔女】使用大喇叭：哈？我没看错吧？到底脑子不好的是哪一边？  
【世界】【银之腕】使用大喇叭：为您献上祝福

“你认真的？！！！！”吉尔伽美什怪叫起来，见了鬼了，这个人还是自己的挚友么？

“当然。”

恩奇都从未觉得心情如此愉快过。他向吉尔伽美什晃了晃手机，某个游戏界面上停留着一串id和名字——

【身为胶佬还真是抱歉啊】

藤丸立香，不是吗？


End file.
